Universe Rings
by ami2kamami
Summary: Yuu had enough of the abuse he received from his so called family, so he ran away from Tokyo to Namimori to begin new life here. What he didn't expect was that he and another people he will meet are important figures in Trinisette. And everything started the moment he met a certain fedora wearing baby... Rating may go up but maybe not
1. Chapter 1

**Chizuru: Okay, people, this is my first time writing in English as it isn't my mother langueage, so there could be mistakes (and I'm pretty sure there will be). Hope you will like this story.**

**- It's after the Inheritance arc (Shimon battle)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, it belongs to Amano Akira. 'cause if I did, it would be yaoi :3**

Yuu couldn't take it anymore. He must run away or it will be even worse than it is now. He quickly grabbed a bag from under his bed, got some clothing in it, sleeping bag and all money he had from the jobs he did. When he had everything packed, he went to the front door, put his shoes on and ran out of the house he was living last 14 years. He couldn't call it home, because his _family_ had treated him nothing more than a servant... more like a slave. He did all work around the house, from cooking to taking care of the garden. But that still wasn't satisfying to them. They hated him and Yuu knew it. Maybe it was because of his appearance, because no one has silver-white hair from first day of their birth. And there was the fact that he looked like a girl – long eyelashes, light pink lips, creamy skin, small body and scrawny. But that was beside the point. They were always beating him; sometimes it ended with little blood. But today it took a whole new level.

Why?

Because the man he called his _father_ took a knife from kitchen and stabbed him all the way from his right shoulder to his left lower back. The man wanted to do more, but Yuu was fast to react and hit him to one pressure point. Thanks to this the man was K.O. on the floor. Yuu wasted no time and ran to his room to get packed and leave Tokyo.

Now he was at the train station, waiting for the train to arrive. He decided that he would live in Namimori. A town not so far from Tokyo, but at the same time not so close.

He didn't have to wait long and the train was here. He got on the train and took a seat near the door.

The ride didn't last long and he soon found himself in Namimori.

First, he must find a place to stay and then some job.

Today it seemed that Kami-sama didn't hate him, because he didn't have to go around the town for long and found apartments. They were in good state from outside. He wondered if there was a vacant flat or not and how much it would cost.

As he was standing here, he didn't notice a person approaching him and wouldn't for a long time if the person didn't tap him on the shoulder. He didn't expect it, so he was startled, but what was more was the fact that it was the shoulder his _father_ had stabbed him into. When Yuu turned around, he found out that the person was an old man (Yuu guessed he was maybe 50+).

"Yes? Do you need something?" he politely asked.

The old man chuckled a little and then he said. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that, young man? Why are you staring at these apartments?"

"Well... I was wondering if there was a vacant flat and where the owner is..." answered Yuu. To be honest, he was nervous, because he didn't talk much with people and was rather a loner than a friendly person.

The old man smiled at Yuu and said. "I'm the owner and there is a vacant flat. By the way, my name is Yamada Minoru."

Yuu felt a little embarrassed and blushed slightly, and then he too introduced himself. But there is this fact that Kami-sama might really hate him, because he didn't expect himself to say this name. "It's pleasure to meet you, I'm Ama-"he stopped. He really didn't want to say the name of the family that treated him like a slave and trash. But then he said the unexpected name. "Urahara Miu." That was when he realised, what he said. Miu. That is girl's name! Why did he say it? Why?

The old man was quiet for a while. "Oh, then I'm sorry I called you a boy, when you're a girl. You could have said that you're a girl; my sight has been not that good lately. Maybe I should go to doctor..." he muttered the last part to himself, but Yuu could hear him just fine. Yamada then sighed and motioned for Yuu to follow him. They went up the stairs and stopped in front of one door. The old man then pulled keys out of his pocked and unlocked the door. He showed Yuu around the flat.

It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. The flat has small kitchen with everything that was needed in it. It surprised Yuu a little, because he didn't expect that there would be even dishes, pots and silverware (not really silver ok?). The bathroom had bath and shower in one, so it was another surprise for Yuu. He expected a bath OR shower, not both. Then there were two rooms and Yuu instantly decided that the bigger one would be living room, meanwhile the smaller one would be bedroom.

But the biggest surprise about this flat was that it wasn't even expensive... rather cheap for something like this and it looked like it was recently repaired.

Yamada-jii-san didn't need that much money and he said Yuu that the price was always like this and that he didn't intend to put up the price of any of the apartments. He then said that in these apartments are mostly university students and that they didn't have much money. Yamada sometimes hear them calling this place dormitory. When he said this he laughed and Yuu couldn't help but smile a little.

Where were so thing he needed to sign, but Yamada-jii-san said they will do it tomorrow. So Yuu took this opportunity and went to look for some job.

And as he was going he thought that his life can be better without the Amano family, family he was living before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chizuru: Sorry that it took me that long and this chapter is rather short. I don't know when will be next chapter - I don't have time to whire with everything that is going on in our family. Well, enjoy the story...**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own KHR, it belongs to Amano Akira. 'cause if I did, it would be yaoi**

When Yuu was going through the unfamiliar streets of Namimori, he thought back to what he said Yamada-jii-san. He introduced himself as a girl. He pondered what to do with it and in the end he figured out he could cross-dress and start a whole new life. If someone would be looking for Amano Yuu, they wouldn't find him, because Amano Yuu died the same exact day Urahara Miu/Yuu was born.

With that thought in mind, he went to find some shop with clothes. He didn't have to worry about his hair, because he never had the time to cut them so it falls past his shoulders all the way to his mid-back. He'd have to buy chest pad. Where, he doesn't know, but it's necessary if he wants to be like a girl.

When he found the shop, he looked around for something that would be comfortable for him and at the same time girly enough so he could pass as one. In the end he bought knee-length and few shorter skirts, some pants and girls' T-shirts.

'Ok, now I that have clothes, I must find some job and then register at school.' He thought to himself and was once again going through streets of Namimori.

He guessed that Kami-sama didn't hate him that much in the end, because he found a part-time job in some Cake shop after a while of looking for it.

The woman, who the Cake shop belonged to, was kind and had this grandmotherly aura around her. She was called Suwa Cho and you could say she welcomed him with open arms.

Now that Yuu had a job, the only thing he must do is to register at school. But before that he must go home and change clothes. When he was done changing, he went in school's direction, which Suwa-baa-san told him earlier.

When he was going, he attracted some unwanted attention.

Why?

Well, he looked like a girl - a lovely, cute little girl. Some guys were staring at him hungrily. Okay, not only some – it was practically the whole street he was going through.

(A/N: From now on Yuu will be Miu = girl, so it will be 'she' instead of 'he')

Miu was well aware what she looked like and what looks she received. And it's safe to say she didn't like it. More like she hated it.

When she was walking near one of those dark narrow streets, someone suddenly grabbed her and dragged her there. She was roughly slammed on the wall. Miu looked at that someone and saw three men that were grinning widely at her.

"Well, well what do we have there?" his face was nearer Miu's. Said person averted her face from that disgusting smell from the man's breath. It seemed like the man was slightly pissed with that reaction. He grabbed Miu's chin and glared at her.

"Look at me!" he commanded and Miu felt tears run down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"N-no! Let me go!" she yelled and started squirming in the man's grasp. What she got in response was…

*Slap!*

… smack in her face that hurt, a lot. But of course it didn't hurt that much compare to being stabbed in the back.

"Shut up you slut!" yelled that man. "You will listen to me or it will hurt! Now-" he was stopped when tonfa was shoved in his face. "Who the hell- H-H-Hibari!" he tried yelling at someone, but stopped when he saw who it was.

Before him stood teenager with black hair and blue-grey eyes. On his head was resting yellow bird. He was wearing white button up shirt, black pants, black boots and again black jacket that was on his shoulders. On his left arm was prefect's badge with 'Disciplinary committee president'. But what got this man's attention were two shiny objects in the teen hands. Those shiny objects were so called tonfas.

The teen glanced at extremely scared Miu and then glared at the three men.

"Herbivores, for crowding, attempting to rape and disturbing peace of Namimori, Kamikorosu!" he charged at them and beat them to bloody pulp in matter of seconds.

"A-arigato…" said Miu as she bowed to the prefect.

He looked at the girl. "I wasn't helping you, herbivore. They were disturbing peace of Namimori so I bit them to death." he stated.

Miu looked up at him. "Still, thank you for helping me even if you didn't mean to." she smiled at the teen and the prefect swore he saw imaginary flower around the girl. Then he remembered something.

"Who are you, herbivore? I never saw you here before."

Miu was slightly panicking inside, but on the outside she looked calm. "I just moved here today… and my name is Urahara Y-… Miu…" she was silent for few second before continuing. "Um… do you know where the school is? I need to register so I could go study there…"

The raven looked at her for a while before motioning her to follow. "Follow me, herbivore."

Miu smiled again. "Arigato…" she stopped, because she didn't know the other teen's name.

The raven glanced at her and then looked forward. "Hibari Kyoya, remember it, herbivore."

Miu smiled more widely. "Hai, Hibari-san."

And with that, those two went in the direction of Nami-chuu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chizuru: I'm _extemely_ sorry for the long wait! At first I didn't know what to write, then I had little writer's block and then the school started! Hontoni gomenasai! I'll try writting another chapter earlier that now...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (_AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER)_****  
**

* * *

**Warning: yaoi, grammar mistakes**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

Today was Miu's first day at Nami-chuu. It was obvious she was nervous and with this goes pessimist's thoughts.

'_Will they hate me? Beat me like my family did? Will they think I'm useless?'_

She was interrupted from her thoughts by teacher calling her name. She took deep breath and opened the door.

The teacher waited for her to introduce while staring at her hungrily. Well, what would you expect from old pervert if he was staring at real beauty?

"Um... my name is Urahara Miu… I hope we can be friends…" she ended quite lamely and then looked at the teacher in question.

The old geezer seemed to snap out of it and looked for vacant seat in classroom. When he found it, he said Miu to go sit there.

When the teacher turned to blackboard, she looked to her right to see a girl with ruby hair staring to space without any interest.

Suddenly there was slapping sound and everyone looked at the teacher that had a big ruler in his hand with said ruler on blackboard... well everyone except for the redhead next to Miu.

"Kurosu! Pay attention! Now tell me the answer for this equation!" yelled the old fat man at top of his lungs.

The girl looked at him lazily, being quiet, but after a while answering in same lazy tone.

"Like hell I will tell you, you old geezer."

Miu was extremely surprised and was looking at the redhead like she was insane. Because, well who would talk like that to a teacher?

... well Gokudera would... but she didn't meet him yet...

The teacher was red by now and clearly pissed.

"Detention, Kurosu!" with that he turned around and called someone else to answer the equation. No one but Miu heard the girl next to her mutter something about 'stupid old, pervert and fat teacher' and 'won't go to detention – boring'.

_**Lunch break**_

So far, the school was like any other... without the sound of yelling students, exploding bombs and terrifying prefect beating someone while that someone screamed in agony and begged for mercy. Though Miu could tell that Hibari was quite nice, but if people knew she thought something like this they would most likely tell her she was insane.

Because... Hibari is the demon himself. He was nowhere near to nice.

The doors to the classroom suddenly slammed open and there stood Hibari Kyoya. Speaking of the devil and he will appear.

Miu looked at Hibari; smile on her face, totally obvious to the frightened stares the other send to Hibari, and greeted him like they were friends.

"Hello, Hibari-san."

The raven looked at her. "Hn." Then he looked at the redhead. "Omnivore," he took fight stance, "fight me." he ordered and then charged at said omnivore.

The girl quickly took fingerless gloves with brass knuckles and blocked Hibari's tonfas with her hands. She then ran to one of windows in classroom, opened it and jumped out.

Miu was still looking at the whole scene, but one thought on her mind. _'This is the fourth floor! Is she okay?'_

Her response was the sound for shattering glass and in instant Miu knew that the redhead jumped through the window beneath the one she jumped from.

And after the one, who broke the window, was clearly pissed off skylark.

And while this was happening all Miu could do was to stare in shock at the window Hibari and Kurosu jumped out.

Well, it was the first time she saw something like this…

Miu then shook her head and said to herself that they will be fine after looking at her classmates' calm faces. She decided she could go to the rooftop and eat her lunch there.

After few minutes she was at rooftop, but there were some people.

A boy with normal height, shoulder-length silver hair and emerald eyes; a tall boy with spiky short black hair and hazel eyes; and a short boy with gravity defying chocolate coloured hair and wide innocent caramel eyes that seemed to not be like they appeared.

The moment Miu opened the door; the three of them looked at her.

Awkward silence followed after this.

"Um… can I sit with you?" she asked after a while. The three boys seemed to snap out of it and the short one told her that it's okay. She thanked him and sat with them.

"So… um… I'm Urahara Miu, new student – nice to meet you." She said with bowing her head a little.

"Yo! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." said the raven while smiling at her.

"Tch. Gokudera Hayato." the silver haired one glared at Miu.

"Nice to meet you Urahara-san, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi… but please call me Tsuna." said the brunet.

Miu smiled at them. "Then please call me Miu."


End file.
